Your Eyes, Your Hair, Your Heart
by SillyLeafHamster
Summary: Two months after their curses were broken, and nothing's changed. Sophie's still the cleaning lady, and Howl's still Howl. Everything between them is the same as before. One could hardly even call them friends. But Lettie's got an idea... Book-verse. Lots of cheese, for your satisfaction.


**A/N: Hullo there! It's been a while, as usual, since I last uploaded anything. My laptop's been down with a horrible virus that wont even allow me to get past the little Toshiba start up page for the better part of the summer. My mum has yet to bring it in to be fixed... So, I've stolen hers! Hooray! **

**Anyway, I woke up yesterday morning with this idea, and decided to write it out. I must've been dreaming about the movie Just Go With It at some point during the night, because this is based off of a scene in that movie. If you've seen it, you'll know what i'm talking about. ;) If not, it doesn't matter. **

**SO. This takes place around two months after the book. It's book-verse. Because book-verse is awesome. So please no comments on who Ben is or why Michael isn't Markl and blah blah blah. Read the book if you haven't. It's seriously epic.**

**And to all my dear readers following Wingbeats and Heartbeats, WORRY NOT! I have not abandoned you! In fact, the next three chapters are already written. But like I said, my comps been in the dumps. I will get back to you with more chapters soon!**

**Please enjoy this lovely ripe old hunk of cheese that I slaved over on my very last summer night for you. Sigh... I shall miss my late summer nights...**

**ONWARDS!**

* * *

Sophie wasn't quite sure how to respond, a rare occurrence for her.

She had just been asked out on a double date by Lettie. Problem was, she didn't exactly have a date for herself. So what Lettie was asking didn't make any sense. Unless, God forbid, she meant…

"That is of course if you can get Howl to go," Lettie continued. Sophie choked on her tea. The dark haired Hatter frowned. "Sophie? Are you okay?"

Sophie inhaled deeply and shakily set her tea cup down. "No, not really," she croaked.

"Why? What's wrong, Sophie?" Lettie asked in a voice full of the utmost concern for her dear sister.

Sophie cleared her throat and stared at a shiny floorboard, one she had purposely made that way earlier. Swallowing, she said, "Lettie… Howl and I aren't together." She winced at her sister's shocked gasp, and waited for the onslaught that was sure to follow.

"Sophie! It's been two months! What do you mean, 'you're not together'? What about that day when you gave him his heart and professed your love?" Lettie cried out in dismay. Sophie tapped her fingers on the bench, anxiety surging through her.

"I know, and I don't know," she answered.

Lettie threw her arms up, exasperated. "I don't believe this! And here I was, thinking the both of you were as happy and in love as Ben and I!" Shadows crept over her eyes. "Shall I strangle him for you?" she said, rolling up her sleeves in a way that showed she meant business.

Sophie laughed weakly. "No, no. that'll just cause more problems than it solves." She sighed. "I guess Howl just doesn't feel that way about me."

Lettie smacked the table with a fist. "Rubbish! He's just too much of a coward to admit it. Why would he have come to me every other day wondering about the old bespelled woman that invaded his castle with a broom if he didn't care?" she growled. Sophie shrugged and took a sip of tea, not really tasting it. Lettie stood up, throwing her parasol around her shoulder. She locked her sister with sharp, determined blue eyes. "You _are _coming with Ben and I. Tomorrow night. Bentley's. Seven on the dot. Understand?" She pointed a menacing finger at Sophie.

_And I thought _I _was harsh. _"Fine," Sophie said, waving a hand dismissively. Lettie nodded and turned to the door to go out, just as Howl was coming in. He saw the look of fierce determination on her pretty face and shrunk instinctively against the door. She stomped up to him.

"And you," she said, waggling a finger in his bewildered face, "you're coming too." And she proceeded to stomp past him out the open door and disappear in the throng of Kingsbury's many citizens. Howl turned slowly to Sophie, raising an eyebrow.

"What in heavens was that all about?"

Sophie just smiled sweetly and began clearing away the dishes from the work bench.

* * *

"Lettie, thank you for inviting us. This place is just lovely," Sophie smiled, folding her used napkin on her empty plate. "The food is delicious."

"I know! Ever since Ben first brought me here, I knew I must share it with everyone." Lettie smiled lovingly at Ben, who was deep in conversation with Howl about some magical something or other. Sophie glanced at Howl and scoffed.

"I swear, he's said hardly two words to me this whole dinner!" she huffed.

Lettie giggled. "They're wizards. And guys. What do you expect? Of course they're going to talk business and magic."

"Yes, but it's still incredibly annoying," Sophie snorted.

Lettie leaned forward suddenly, a mischievous look in her eyes. Sophie knew all too well this look; she was to suffer from some horrible idea of her sister's in the next few minutes. "Well, if you're so intent on talking to him, I know something you can try," she said quietly, smiling deviously. Sophie paled, not really liking where this was going.

"What?" she said warily.

"It's kind of like a game. Ben and I play it all the time, especially when we find ourselves deep in a heated argument," Lettie explained. Then she turned to the two wizards and butted into their little debate over whether fairy dust was a good scrying aid or not. "Howl, you and Sophie are going to participate in my little challenge. So if you'd be so kind as to turn your attention over here, thank you." Now that she had their attention, she began to explain her 'game'. "It's very simple, really. All you have to do is tell the other everything you like about them. It can only be good things, so no insulting. Understand?"

Howl and Sophie both stared at her, the former puzzled and the latter mortified. Ben laughed and smiled knowingly at Lettie. She waved a hand at Howl. "Howl, you start."

Howl stared at her for a moment more, then composed himself and turned to Sophie. She flinched as his green gaze bore into hers, and knew he had accepted the challenge. She hesitantly turned so she was fully facing him.

Howl cleared his throat, obviously looking for something to say. "Well, uhm… I guess I like… the way you keep the castle clean?" He gave her a lopsided grin. Sophie snorted.

"You couldn't care less if you lived in a landfill!" she retorted.

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Lettie tutted. "Be nice. Please, continue Howl."

Sophie grit her teeth and crossed her arms, while Howl looked rather surprised that he was apparently not finished. He ran a hand through his flaxen hair, looking anywhere but her face.

"Uhm… I like… your eyes," and he looked at her then, suddenly very serious. "They're such a beautiful shade of blue, and I love how they light up when you're happy. Or angry," he added with a grin. Sophie quirked an eyebrow. "And I like your hair. I like the reddish-gold of it that is uniquely yours, and how it flows around your shoulders so gracefully. I hope you never cut it." He reached out a hand and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. Her heart beat a little bit faster.

"I like your stubbornness and determination," he continued. "You never let anyone or anything get in your way. You barge right through obstacles with a bucket of weed killer in your hands." Sophie laughed. "And your laugh," Howl smiled. "I wish I heard it more often."

Sophie found herself smiling in return. She was feeling very warm all over, not uncomfortably. Maybe this crazy idea of Lettie's wasn't so crazy after all.

Howl went on. "I like how you always put up with my faults, even when they can be very… distressing at times." Sophie nodded as memories flowed like a river through her mind. Howl's eyes glowed. "And I like how you are always so caring. You try to pretend that you don't care when I'm in one of my moods, but you do. I notice you watching me with concern in those lovely eyes when you think I'm not looking. You've always cared, and I love that."

Sophie reached for his hands and held them tightly.

"Sophie, your turn!" Lettie's voice broke into the haze that was her jumbled thoughts. She shook her head slightly.

"Okay…" She looked up into Howl's green eyes, suddenly admiring their no longer glass marble look. "Your eyes," she blurted. "I like your eyes too. They don't look like glass marbles anymore." Howl sputtered out a laugh, and Sophie mentally slapped herself for sounding so stupid. "Uhm…" She searched for something else to say, quite embarrassed now. "Uh… I like your suits…You look very charming in them, and I cut them up because I am so mesmerized by how you look in them that I can't think." Howl roared with laughter, and Sophie actually did slap herself this time. "I can't do this," she moaned.

"Oh Sophie, no!" Howl chuckled, wiping a tear of mirth from his eye. "Come now. You can do it," he smiled encouragingly.

Sophie glared, but searched for another compliment. "Your generosity," she decided. "I like your generosity. When I first came to the castle, you let me stay, no questions asked, even when I terrorized Calcifer, Michael, and your spiders. It was very kind of you."

"To be honest, I didn't know if I could've kicked you out even if I wanted to. I didn't want to become your next unlucky victim," Howl admitted. The smile returned to Sophie's face. This was getting easier.

"I like your heart," Sophie continued, with feeling. "You're so much better off with it inside of you. I'm glad you have it back, because you can feel real emotions. Anger, sadness, _true _happiness, love…" Howl's eyes darkened and Sophie realized with a fluttering heart that he was much closer than before. His face was only inches from hers. Her gaze flicked to his lips, then back up as he murmured something.

"You're right. I _do _feel emotions. And it's the greatest thing in the world." He leaned in closer, and a shock ran through Sophie's body as their lips made contact. Her eyelids fluttered shut as pleasure and happiness rushed through her. Her arms found their place around his neck and his around her waist. She felt like she was in a dream as Howl quickly deepened the kiss. Everything except for the feel of his arms wrapped around her and his lips escaped her. She sighed in pure bliss.

* * *

Lettie leaned back in her chair, arms crossed and a smile of satisfaction stretched across her face. "Problem solved!" she said cheerfully.

Ben just shook his head and kissed her cheek.

* * *

After several minutes, Sophie had to push away from Howl to breathe properly. He made a sound of disappointment, but opened his eyes to watch her with a mixture of love and desire. Sophie was taken aback by the intensity of his gaze, and was suddenly aware that her eyes probably looked the same. She was also very aware that somewhere during that exchange she had moved from her chair into  
Howl's lap. She glanced down at their position, then back up at Howl, cheeks red in embarrassment. He merely raised an eyebrow.

"Well," he said breathlessly, "I rather like being your victim. Although I wouldn't exactly call myself _unlucky_…"

A surge of heat and lust washed over Sophie, and on impulse, she leaned forward to whisper seductively in his ear, "No, I'd say you're about to become _very _lucky indeed."

A spark of interest lit Howl's gaze, and he quickly stood up, bringing Sophie with him. He turned to a satisfied Lettie and rather amused Ben with a dazzling smile. Sophie turned as red as a tomato when she remembered just where they were, who they were with, and what she had just implied to Howl. She smiled shyly at her sister. Lettie gave her a knowing look in return.

Howl dug in his pocket and revealed a small handful of gold coins, which he dumped on the table. "Sophie and I have…ah… matters to attend to at home," he said, clearing his throat. Sophie nodded vigorously.

"Calcifer and such," she added lamely.

"This is for our dinners," Howl said, nodding at the money.

"Oh no no, that's quite alright, Howl. I'll take care of it," Ben said, pulling out some of his own gold coins.

Howl shook his head. "Please, I insist." He swung an arm around Sophie's shoulders. "Thank you for the evening. See you soon," and he turned Sophie around and headed for the restaurant's entrance. Sophie waved apologetically over her shoulder to Lettie. Her sister just smiled.

"Have fun," she called, just loud enough for the retreating couple to hear. They both turned a deeper shade of maroon and hurried for the doors.

* * *

Lettie looked after them with amusement and slight surprise. "Wow," she remarked to Ben, "My goal was just to get them together. I didn't realize they would get _that _far." She shrugged. "At least they won't be having this problem again."

"Well done, darling," said Ben, wrapping his arms around her. "Now how 'bout we pay this bill and head home?"

"Sounds good to me," said Lettie.

* * *

Once they had reached the castle, Howl had scooped Sophie up bridal-style and carried her over to and up the stairs, showering her with light kisses along the way. When they reached the top floor, a door opened up at the end of the hall and Michael's curious face popped out. "Oh, Howl, You're home! And Sophie—Wait, what are you doing?"

Howl winked at him and fiddled with the door to his room with one hand while holding Sophie up with the other. Michael suddenly paled in understanding and disappeared back inside his room. Howl managed to get his door open and carry Sophie inside while little taps sounded down the hall as Michael tinkered with his door.

"Wait, Howl, how do you do the sound-proofing spell again?" his wary voice sounded from somewhere in his bedroom. Howl shut his door behind him and Sophie and locked it. "Howl? Howl!" Michael's distraught voice rose to a wail as he realized his mentor wasn't listening. With one last disturbed glance at Howl's closed bedroom door, Michael thundered down the stairs and out of the castle, deciding that right now would be a _very _good time to visit Martha…

**Fin.**

**A/N: Ugh, so long, I know. I never intended for this to get that long, but as always, new great ideas kept popping up in my mind and just begged to be thrown in. Alas, I am weak. -_-**

**Anyway, hope you liked. I may or may not have another oneshot up soon, seeing as that dream also played out a cute and rather... odd... scenario for me that I'm considering writing. So we'll see. **

**Thanks for reading and leave all your love in a review! **

**~SillyLeaf**

**(INOWANNAGOBACKTOSCHOOLONTUESDAYCUZICANNOLONGERSTA YUPLATEANDSLEEPINTILLNOONANDBREWUPNEWIDEASFORONESH OTS!) Pooey.**


End file.
